A new day in Paradise
by RoyalJack
Summary: Alterred storyline with new characters, taking place between riders of Berk and race to the edge. Also featuring more dragons. Planned to be a bigger project.


**Hi there dear reader, my name's Jack and I'm here to welcome you to this new project of mine. First of all, if any of my old readers see this, I'm incredibly sorry about the tale of friendship (my Zootopia FanFiction) I know some might be disappointed that I haven't finished it but I simply have absolutely no motivation to continue it. As I said this might be disappointing but I hope you can understand and that you're still going to enjoy this. I'll give ya a little information about this story; my plan is to alter the story of everything that took place in riders of berk and race to the edge. I will do so by adding mire story elements and creating new characters. I hope y'all are going to enjoy this as much as I will. Now, let's get started.**

She fell.

She could feel the cold winds surrounding her as she came closer and closer to the storming waters off the west coast of berk.

She opened her eyes and saw the ground coming dangerously close. "STORMFLY!" A big shadow appeared under her and Astrid landed safe on her dragons back.

"That was a little too close." She said while stroking the nadders side.

"ARE YOU OK?" Hiccup yelled through the rough storm winds. "YES, JUST A LITTLE SHAKEN UP BUT DON'T WORRY" the rumbling thunder devoured her words in a loud _CRASH._

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Snotlout screamed barely able to keep Hookfang in the air.

After a quick search around, the three of them found a small cave

"That storm is monstrous! How are we supposed to find Fishface and the twins?"Snotlout asked while walking nervously in circles. "What if they're still _in_ that storm?"

Hiccup looked up "Calm down, I'm sure they're fine."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How am I supposed to atay CALM?" Snotlout yelled at him furiously. "I told you that this storm was going to move a lot faster than you'd expect but did you listen to me? No, obviously not and now we're missing half the team." He pushes Hiccup a little.

"Listen, I know it's my fault. But this won't get ys anywhere" Hiccup tried to talk Lout down. "We should sleep and wait for the storm to end."

"Sleeping on the ground, again. Great..." Snotlout mumbled as he walked to the far end if the cave.

Hiccup stood at the edge of the cave, looking over the storming sea. "Don't listen to him Hiccup, this isn't your fault." Astrid put her hands on his shoulders.

"No he's right, he told me that we should wait for the storm to move away but I thought we would just run it out." Astrid sighed and walked back to Stormfly, she knew that she couldn't convince him.

Hiccup looked outside and his eyes widened. For a split second it looked like there was a giant dragon in the middle of the clouds. "Strange..."

 **The day before**

"Okay everyone, let's get moving. We need to catch the Skrill at all costs." Hiccup was concerned about the incredibly dangerous wild dragon terrorizing the people of Berk.

"Hiccup, you _have_ to wait until this storm's gone. I can't believe I'm saying this but we cannot risk anyone getting harmed." Snotlout tried to talk to him but was ignored once more. He shook his head and started to walk towards Hookfang.

Fishlegs walked towards him, holding a giant book, none other than the book of the dragons "Doesn't say anything helpful about the Skrill, just that it's incredibly dangerous"

"We kinda new that already Fishlegs" Hiccup turned around but the large viking followed his movement.

"We need more people for this, we can't possibly win this." He carefully placed the book on a small shelf.

"It's a risk we have to take."

 **After the storm**

It was cold.

Hiccup was lying on the wet stone floor of the cave.

The others were still sleeping. Toothless was already waiting at the edge of the cave.

Hiccup got into the saddle and leaned in "hey boy, let's go search for the others." They launched into the sky and flew a straight line to the top of the mountain. You could see the whole island from up here.

"No sight of them. Maybe they just flew back to the village. They might- what's that?" He got distracted by a big dark line in the northern grasslands.

"Let's check it out boy" after a quick swipe downhill they landed next to the gigantic crash line that ripped out several trees and even split the smaller hills apart.

"What was this? Must've been huge"

Walking over a hill bith hiccup and toothless stopped in their tracks.

In frint of the in the middle of a destroyed piece of forest was a gigantic dragon lying on his side. Ge was easily 4 times the size of Hookfang. His black and silver scales moved with every breath.

Hiccup ran down to check on the injured giant. As he got closer, he realized that there was a second body. It was a man, or a giant, you couldn't tell the difference. He was about twice as large as Stoick the Vast himself and he was covered in tattoos (Authors note: Just think if Kratos from god if war 4 with bauldurs tattoos (you can google it if you don't know the god of war games)) he git up and stumbledin Hiccups general direction.

"What in the name of-" the deep rumbling and loud tone of his voice stopped him. The mysterious stranger only said one word: 'Beer' before he collapsed on the grass next ti the massive dragon.

 **To be continued in the next chapter**

 **This was actually a lot more fun. Writing this was kinda hard from time to time. I'm always looking for feedback and an honest opinion. Anyways, I really hoped you like this.**

 **See ya, Jack**


End file.
